erudite_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Khyorgan
Khyorgan is a spherical plane in close proximity to Eidyn. It is one of the largest planes and is home to many people, races, cultures and empires. It is also known for it's unique biology, as all of the native Khyorganese life-forms are naturally found nowhere else in Erudite. Recently, it was nearly conquered by Demons from Brunikor, in what was called the War of Khyorgan, which caused great political and societal upheaval. History Creation Era Khyorgan was created after the fall of the United Plane, and it was considered to be the equal of the great realm of Eidyn. Khyorgan is unique in that a handful of organisms from the United Plane survived on it and the gods allowed the realm to develop by giving the Sentinels an Aard'Vorn. In the absence of all but the simplest survivors from the United Plane (not counting the Sentinels, who's origins are unclear) it developed it's own completely unique biosphere, but colonists from Eidyn introduced several creatures from their own realm, such as horses. The first original inhabitants of Khyorgan were the mysterious, dragon-like Sentinels, flying, serpentine magical beings who believed it was their duty to guard Khyorgan from threats. From the island of Andavronia came the Pandoria, singular Pandorin, people of the forest who would ultimately found the Andavronian Confederacy. From the island continent Mildhurian at the heart of Khyorgan came the Qilins, flesh-eating barbarians in their early history, but in more recent times monks and scholars. Finally, in the mountains arrived the Valkyrii, singular Valkyre, warriors who seek honour and loyalty to their empress even if it means their death. Immigration Era From Eidyn, the Elves came to the forests of the south, followed by the Dwarves who arrived in Archei and the other high mountains. Orcs came soon after and were quickly exiled to the desert wastelands due to their barbarian ways. Next came the Kitsune, the fox people of Eidyn, a sizeable population of which exist in parts of the north. Finally came Humans, who exist across much of Erudite. Some Dwarves and Humans that colonized the foothills of the Archei Mountains were isolated from the rest of the world and became inbred. Over the course of half a century, the differences between the two faded until all the people from that part of the foothills were short like the Dwarves but lightly built like the Humans. These half-Dwarf, half-Human people were called Halflings. Soon, their population grew beyond what the hills could sustain and they emigrated to the peninsula Ibrin in Andavronia, where the Pandoria allowed them to farm and live. Magitek Era TBA Geography Continents Khyorgan has four regions large enough top be considered continents. Andavronia Andavronia is a a small continent to the far south of mainland Khyorgan, which was originally an island until it collided with Obreidhon. It is the home of the Pandoria, who command the Andavronian Confederacy. Lexighor Lexighor is situated to the northwest of Andavronia and southwest of the inland Gomchar Sea. It is connected to Obreidhion by a narrow land bridge. Obreidhion Obreidhion is a continent covered mainly in desert and makes up most of the southeast. It is home to the Archei Mountains, the Sky Fortress and the World Tree. Rhovhanion Rhovhanion is the largest continent and makes up the northern part of Khyorgan's mainland. It is separated from the southern continents by Gomchar, the inland sea which contains Mildhurian. Mountain Ranges Archei Archei is a mountain range famous for the Archei Clans, it is filled with natural resources and is rumoured to contain the gateway to the 'great underground dwarven kingdom'. It is right outside Andavronian and joins with Deilkhos on the eastern side. In the foothills of these mountains, the Halflings were created. Deilkhos Deilkhos is the mountain range that marks Andavronia's borders, it has one narrow pass where the Fortress of Deilkhos is situated to check all those who wish to pass. On the southern side of the mountain range there are several mines, inlcuding Dwarven mines, where people mine for the vast resources inside. It is home to many great Valkyrii cities. Neyasthen Neyastehn is the mountain range southwest in Andavronia, it is where the Andavronian Confederacy's capital Aradesh is situated. Many mines are postioned at the sides of the mountain range and yet it still holds tremendous amounts of resources. Many Halflings live in these mountains. Seas and Oceans Gomchar Sea The Gomchar Sea is a small sea around Mildhurian which is at the heart of Khyorgan. Though it is unconnected to the ocean at large, it is considered a sea simply because it is so big. Nautilus Ocean The Nautilus Ocean is a large ocean which encompasses the majority of Khyorgan's surface. The four main continents are found at the heart of this ocean. Islands and Skylands Beyond the continents which surround the Varheid Sea, there are many isles in the unexplored stretches of the Nautilus Ocean. The vast majority of this ocean is unexplored, and legend says that entire continents lie hidden in mist or forgotten under the waves. The skies are also home to mysterious, floating masses of land known as "skylands," animated by unknown magic. Mrigae Mrigae is a large island, almost a continent, which once formed the heart of the Empire of Shai-shan. It is home to a population of Golems which have gained sentience and formed a nation. The island is protected by magical barriers. Kesuma Kesuma is a series of islands in southern Khyorgan. It is inhabited by Clan Permulaan. Taivor Taivor is a series of islands off the west coast of Rhovhanion, home to several colonies of the Empire of the Rising Sun and the Polvorans. South Nautilus Isles TBA Laputupal Laputupal is a skyland archipelago home to several colonies of the Empire of the Rising Sun. The islands are a strategic advantage should there be a war with Polvora, as they make an excellent point from which to launch airships. Other points of interest Sky Fortress The Sky Fortress is where the Sentinels hail from. It is a gargantuan building kept floating with massive amounts of magic. In the center of the fortress is a magical crystal powering the entirety of it. The Sentinel Core resided in the highest point in the Sky Fortress before it's death at the hands of the Demons. Today, the fortress' location is unknown. World Tree The World Tree is an ancient tree positioned in Obreidhon. The Wood Elves have formed a colony under it's roots, which are so vast that cities and forests exist underneath. Legend says that one day, the realms of Eidyn and Khyorgan will be united by the roots of the tree to form a new plane. The tree is worshipped by many druidic civilizations. Aetherius Aetherius is a mysterious location believed to be found in the clouds above Khyorgan and home to the lost Valkyrii city of Valhalæyia. It is unknown whether it is a city, a mountain, a "skyland" or even a floating continent. It's existence is disputed. Astrogeography Khyorgan is a spherical plane orbited by a twin set of suns. Khyorgan also has three moons and a large ring system, visible as a bronze band visible across the sky. Suns Solarius Solarius is the larger of the two suns. It is a yellow star which rises in the east and sets in the west. It is rumoured that the only beings which can survive here are Sun Elves. Radagast Radagast is the smaller of the two suns. It is red and orbits closely behind Solarius. No life is currently known to exist here, though rumour has it the remains of an ancient Sun Elf empire can be found here. Moons Selene Selene is one of Khyorgan's largest moons. It is only visible at night. It rises in the west and sets in the east, which often creates spectacular solar eclipses. It has also been colonized by Moon Elves. Lunras Lunras is a smaller twin to Selene. Unlike Selene, Lunras is inhabited by a rich cornucopia of plants and animals in a moon-encompassing jungle. It is prowled by a predatory race of hunters known as the Xenos, or Raptors. Jotunheim Jotunheim is a flat, frozen plane ruled by the mysterious Ice Titans. The Valkyrii have recently started colonizing Jotunheim and the two races are threatened with war. The Ring There are countless thousands of satellites ranging between the size of a city and as big as a human orbiting Khyorgan. Most of these lesser satellites are found in the Ring, a massive region of stone and ekati particles that encircles the plane. Some theorize that Aetherius may be located within the Ring. Lesser satellites The majority of the Ring is made up of small particles, beween the size of a city and of a human. There are also particles beyond count smaller than a person, and potentially billions of particles of dust. Civilizations Present Civilizations Archei Clans The Archei Clans are a collection of Dwarven clans that form a powerful and rich confederacy. As their name suggests, they come from the mountains of Archei. Orcish Alliance of New Gorholl The Orcish tribes are native to the deserts of Lexighor and have formed a loose confederacy. They are all that remain of the once-great confederacy that was Gorholl. The Shadow Force The Shadow Force is a sinister organisation that wants to see Khyorgan being turned into a paradise for demons and undead. They have troops and cells all over Khyorgan and even have influences in almost every nation and every race on Khyorgan. Sentinel Junta The Sentinel Juntais the Sentinel government, it is ruled by the Sentinel Core who leads his people from high atop the Sky Fortress, and his generals. Contact with this individual has yet to be made; every audience request has been denied creating distrust to the Sentinel race. Clan Permulaan A colony of Halflings found in the island chain of Kesuma, the Permulaan Halflings are explorers and hunters who value honour, teamwork and cooperation. They live in small villages and have very little technological sophistication, though their ships are highly advanced. Andavronian Confederacy The Andavronian Confederacy is a confederacy made up of the twelve chief Pandorian tribes. It controls the continent of Andavronia and some territory to the north. However, while they legally control land as far as the Archei Mountains, in practice this area is completely under the control of Orcish outlaws. Polvora Empire The Polvora Empire is a nation of humans and elves in southern Obreidhion. They have formed a vast seafaring empire in the oceans to the south. Empire of the Rising Sun The Empire of the Rising Sun is a small but powerful empire famous for their seafaring and aeronautic might. They are found on the eastern coast of Rhovhanion, though they have colonies in many distant islands in the sea and the sky. Matharian Empire The Matharian Empire is a mainly Human-run empire centred on the island of Mildhurian. It was created by King Matharis IV, an exiled leader of the ancient Kingdom of Taurya famous for his crusades against the Abominations. He founded the empire after conquering Mildhurian from the Qilins, who back then were a barbaric race of flesh-eaters. The empire is currently ruled by Empress Illiar I. Kingdom of Karang Batu The Kingdom of Karang Batu is a relatively minor civilization found on Karang Batu and some of the other South Nautilus Islands. They were originally a tribal society similar in structure to Clan Permulaan of Kesuma, but thanks to their use of Segaran technology, they have risen in technological power far faster than they should have and are poised on the brink of civil war. Kingdom of New Taurya The kingdom of New Taurya is a successor to the Kingdom of Taurya, which was destroyed during the War of Khyorgan. It is a minor kingdom situated to the north of the Empire of the Rising Sun, and it is currently in a very tense disagreement with Matharia over control of a strip of land between their empires that could contain massive deposits of ekati crystals. Past Civilizations Segaran Technocracy TBA United Orcish Tribes of Gorholl TBA Empire of Shai-Shan TBA Kingdom of Taurya Taurya was a powerful nation that ruled much of western Obreidhon for several centuries. However, after several wars with the Matharian Empire and the attempted Demon conquest of the plane, their once-legendary military force was shattered and the Matharians annexed them. The Tauryan royal family currently rules a small kingdom north of Rising Sun, the Kingdom of New Taurya. The Root Carvers The Root Carvers were a mysterious race from the Creation Era that made carvings and cities under the World Tree. They existed in the caves formed by the tree's roots, the full extent of which remain unexplored. No one knows who they were. Based on the carving style and the age of their cities, some scholars have come to the conclusion that they were survivors of the United Plane. Others posit that they were an early Sentinel civilization, while still others think they were Valkyriis. The truth may never be known. Biology Khyorgan has a completely unique biology, since simple life-forms survived the destruction of the United Plane and evolved along a separate path from the inhabitants of the First Plane thanks to the use of the Aard'Vorn known as Flora *'TBA' Fauna *'TBA' Races Immigrant Races *Human: The Human race is, along with the various Elven species, one of the more dominant races in Khyorgan and thus can be found almost anywhere, although their privileges depend on the nation they reside in. **Polvoran: Polvorans are a subrace of Humans formed when elves and humans of the Gibral Peninsula interbred with one another. They tend to have light bronze to dark skin, and most of them have pointed ears. *Elf: Several races of Elf exist in Khyorgan. **Moon Elf: Moon Elves are known from across Eidyn, and some of their kind have colonized Khyorgan. Most of them are found in the Empire of the Rising Sun, which has a sizeable Elven population. They are shunned in Khyorgan, being associated with bad luck and death. **Sun Elf: Sun Elves are believed to be from Sataranalia, the Sun Elven name for Khyorgan's larger sun Solarius. Whether or not this is true is disputed. They worship the Sun as a god, but there exists no evidence so far that Sataranalia has divine properties. Most of them are found on the east coast of Obreidhon, where they pray at sunrise. **High Elf: Some High Elves have emigrated to Khyorgan, though being very rare their population is under a hundred. Most of the High Elves found in Khyorgan are situated near the World Tree, and as a result the area is infused with their magic as well as the natural magic the tree radiates. **Wood Elf: Wood Elves are a tribal race who flock to Khyorgan to worship the World Tree. Some tribes live around, in and under the tree their whole lives, much to the disgust of the High Elves already living there. The most magically adept Wood Elves are known to be from the World Tree, as it's combination of magical energy and the energy of the indigenous High Elves have increased their mT rating over time. Someday, they might even be transformed into a separate race of Elves. **Kronos Elf: Kronos Elves hold much power and prestige in Eidyn, and things are little different in Khyorgan. Due to their ability to see almost all that is, and was, and ever could be, they have an extreme superiority complex, considering themselves above even the High Elves. *Dwarf: Dwarves are the rulers of the Archei Mountains. They can be found across Khyorgan, but they are most at home underground, in their mines. Legend has it that there is a secret dwarf kingdom under the Archei Mountains. *Orc: The Orcs in Lexighor are tribal creatures who fight each other and the nations from beyond the mountain range surrounding the endless desert. They once ruled a powerful kingdom, but after the disastrous War of Khyorgan waged against the Demons and the Shadow Force, they have reverted back to their barbarian ways. *Halfling: Halflings are descended from dwarves and humans that lived in isolated villages in the foothills of the Archei Mountains. Over time, the villagers inbred and the differences between dwarf and human faded away. The resulting people were short like the dwarves, but less stocky, built more like humans. They are found across Khyorgan. They are far too easy to underestimate, and though most are farmers, their short stature and padded feet make them excellent spies. *Kitsune: A sizeable population of kitsune exist in the north. The mysterious fox people are rarely seen. *Abominations: Abominations were once quite common and deadly in Khyorgan's more hostile deserts. However, due to the Crusades of King Matharis IV, most have been wiped out. They still thrive in Eidyn and off the coast of the mainland though. *Thunderbird: Legend states that some Thunderbirds fled to Khyorgan after the fall of the United Plane. However, this is supported only by Valkyrii legend, which is known to be an unreliable source. *Demon: Demons have been trying to conquer Khyorgan for years, mainly because of it's strategic importance of being so close to Eidyn. Many have been summoned from Brunikor by the Shadow Force. Recently, they nearly succeeded in their plans to conquer the realm, waging a deadly war over two decades before they were defeated by reinforcements from Eidyn. However, there are those who didn't return to Brunikor or get killed, and they are still waiting to build up enough power to try again… Native Races *Sentinels: These magical, dragon-like creatures hail from The Sky Fortress and are considered the guardians of Khyorgan. Some Valkyrii worship them as resurrected warriors. Nobody knows where they came from, but no one can deny they have sacrificed much for Khyorgan. They were once commanded by the Sentinel Core that lived in the Sky Fortress, but the Core was killed during the War of Khyorgan waged against the Demons. Today, the figurehead Emperor has assumed temporary control over the Sentinel Junta until a new Sentinel Core can be found. *Panadars: Though superficially resembling a panda, these people of Andavronia evolved from entirely different ancestors. They evolved when Andavronia was an island nation, raised by the power of the Eye of Long and of the mysterious fire nymph Bara. However, Andavronia, drawn by the power of the Aard'Vorn, moved north and collided with mainland Khyorgan. As a result, the Panadars were thrust into a strange and hostile new world. Preyed upon by Qilins and Abominations, they formed a powerful confederacy of tribes to defend their home, a confederacy that has existed in a relatively similar form for millennia. The Panadars have often been stereotyped as simple and savage, but like the Halflings they are underestimated at great peril. *Valkyriis: Winged, bird-like, almost angelic beings found only in the highest mountains of Khyorgan, at first glance they appear to be peaceful and harmless. But take another look, and maybe you'll see battle scars and armour under their robes. And if you look into their eyes, you'll see the cold, hard glare of a warrior. Valkyriis put battle and honour over life and limb, and their shriek has been the last thing many a barbarian ever hears. They are worshippers of the mysterious Sentinels, believing them to be reincarnated warriors. Though they are currently few in numbers, having fought hard and lost lives in the War, they are still feared. Don't ever try to enter one of their cities, or worse, their monasteries, without permission, or what's left of you will freeze in the cold mountains. *Qilin: TBA *Genie - Genies are ancient mystical creature with powerful, reality manipulating abilities including time travel. Genies are also believed by scholars to be the source of numerous prophecies, messages from the future that instruct chosen individuals as to what they must do. The genies' agenda is unknown, but they are believed to have a strict schedule. Trivia *Khyorgan and Eidyn are the two largest known, intact remnants of the United Plane. Caelum has more surface area in total, but it is split up into fragments. *Khyorgan remains the only known plane that developed life independently of colonists from the First Plane. Category:Khyorgan Category:Planes